SkyClan
SkyClan is a Clan of cats with strongly built hind legs which allow them to jump great heights or distances. They also have hard, gray-colored pads which help them to jump and walk on hard, rough surfaces. They eat mostly squirrels, mice and and many kinds of birds. History SkyClan :SkyClan was the fifth Clan that was forced to leave the forest because Twolegs had taken their territory and turned it into a Twolegplace. Their leader at the time, Cloudstar, appealed to the other Clan leaders at a Gathering and asked for them each to give up some of their territory for SkyClan. Each Clan gave reasons to not let SkyClan stay, and in the end, the Clan was driven out. Because of this, Cloudstar swore that SkyClan will never look at their warrior ancestors again. Cloudstar's mate, Birdflight, was offered a place in ThunderClan since she had just given birth to a litter of kits that were too young to make the journey to SkyClan's new home. With much sadness, Birdflight accepts and promises Cloudstar that they will someday meet again. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :In Firestar's Quest, Firestar starts to see visions of a group of cats running away, and begins to think he is going crazy. Eventually Smudge, Firestar's kittypet friend, visits him, and tells him he is having the same dreams. Firestar then finds out that Smudge's house is built on the old SkyClan camp. Firestar sleeps in Smudge's backyard, and the leader of ancient SkyClan visits him more clearly in his dreams. He then tells Firestar that it is his destiny to follow the river upstream, where he would find a place where SkyClan could once again live. Firestar talks to Bluestar about it and is shocked she kept something from him and when she says "There were 5 Clans in the forest." He thinks she is talking about StarClan but she literally means 5 Clans. Firestar gets mad at her and StarClan and resolves to try to put things right, therefore making the dangerous journey. Sandstorm decides to come with him. Firestar and Sandstorm then travel there, where they meet a cat named Sky, a descendant of SkyClan, who they ask about old Skyclan. They seek out cats to once again make SkyClan great. In one cave where SkyClan will settle, Firestar and Sandstorm think that the scratch marks on the wall of the cave are from kits, so they make that cave the nursery. As it turns out, those were actually rat claw marks, showing that rats actually attacked the Ancient SkyClan. :Two kittypets, Cherry and Boris, decide to join the new Clan and are eventually renamed Cherrypaw and Sparrowpaw, respectively. Firestar also finds a queen, Clover, defending her kits from a fox and tries to drive it off. Firestar and Sandstorm are wounded, and a rogue named Scratch comes and helps them to chase it away. Clover and her kits Rock, Tiny, and Bounce decide to join SkyClan, becoming Clovertail, Rockkit, Tinykit, and Bouncekit. At first, Clovertail only joints the clan for the protection of her kits, but once one of her kits falls in the river, she jumps in and saves it. Only then does she realize that she can protect her kits and fight for them. Scratch also decides to try out the Clan and goes back to camp with them. :Later, Sparrowpaw takes Firestar to the cats he knows around the Twolegplace, and they ask them to come to a meeting in the gorge to tell the local cats about the new SkyClan. When they get back to camp, Scratch, whose Clan name becomes Sharpclaw, takes Firestar to talk to the rogues and loners. That night, a small group of cats come to the gorge, and three of them, Leaf, Hutch, and Patch, join the Clan. They are given the warrior names Leafdapple, Shortwhisker, and Patchfoot respectively. When Firestar talks about the Clan leaders receiving nine lives from Starclan, Sharpclaw's eyes brighten and Firestar is worried that he might have the same ambition as Tigerstar once had. Rainfur, another loner, attends the meeting, but does not want to join the clan. To honor his devotion to SkyClan's memory, Sky is given the warrior name Skywatcher. Clovertail's kits venture into the Shining Cave and say that they heard voices whispering to them. Firestar realizes that the Shining Cave is like the Clan's Moonstone. :Rainfur later returns to ask Firestar to rescue his mate Petal and their kits Mint and Sage from Petal's twoleg who is neglecting them and hurting his family. Firestar leads a rescue mission and brings Rainfur and his family back to the clan. They later join the Clan, when Petal is renamed Petalnose and Mint and Sage become Mintkit and Sagekit. Since Rainfur's name already sounds like a Clan name, Firestar decides to leave it as it is. :SkyClan also receives trouble from the rat army that drove the first SkyClan away. The rats actually left the scratches in the place Firestar and Sandstorm thought was the nursery. They had scratched over the cat's claw marks to show that the cats were defeated and they had won. Sky admits that he didn't tell Firestar about the rats because he might not have decided to help rebuild the Clan. Firestar leads a patrol of cats to attack the rats in the old warehouse, their home. The attack goes wrong when the rats cut off their escape route and they are trapped in a tree. Rainfur is lost in the turmoil and Sandstorm pulls Firestar up the tree to save him. Firestar knows that the only way to defeat the rats was to defeat its leader. After studying the movement of the rats, he pinpoints the leader and swiftly kills him. Confused, and without a leader, the rats scatter and Firestar leads his patrol home. Rainfur is reported dead and is the only cat that dies. However, Shortwhisker decides that the dangerous life of a Clan cat is not for him, and goes back to being a kittypet. :The first leader of modern SkyClan turns out to be Leafdapple, which Echosong realizes after she gets a sign from StarClan. Firestar and Echosong witness Leafdapple's leader ceremony, and the newly-named Leafstar chooses Sharpclaw to be her deputy. Leafstar also makes Cherrypaw and Sparrowpaw into warriors, for their brave actions during the fight with the rats, naming them Cherrytail and Sparrowpelt. Cherrytail becomes mentor to Rockpaw; Sparrowpelt becomes mentor to Tinypaw; and Patchfoot becomes the mentor of Bouncepaw. Firestar, with much regret, leaves SkyClan to fend for itself and returns home to ThunderClan. History of Ranks Leader Deputy Medicine Cat See Also List of SkyClan Cats Further Appearances :It has been confirmed (by Erin in a Wands and World author chat) that the SkyClan cats will appear in their own special edition, suspected to be released on July 21, 2010. It will be titled "SkyClan's Destiny". There is also a teaser about "SkyClan's Destiny" on SFBookcase.com that says the book will be about Leafstar trying to hold her clan together in a kind of civil war. :It has been suggested that SkyClan would appear in one of the Omen of the Stars books along with the Super Edition. Category:Clans